


You'll Save Me

by Grey_eyed_Birdie



Series: Calculated Risks [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Concussions, Depressive Thoughts, Head Injury, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_eyed_Birdie/pseuds/Grey_eyed_Birdie
Summary: It is hard to say what happened next. It all felt like it happened in slow motion for his body but in a blink of an eye for his mind. He felt the ground under his feet cave in, felt that jolt in his stomach that told him he was falling. Before he could do anything to control that, there was dirt and rocks everywhere.or Cody gets buried underground after saving Obi-Wan and is stuck injured and contemplating if anyone will come find him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Calculated Risks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	You'll Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a companion piece to part two of this series: You'll Find Me, it can be read by itself but it will make more sense if you've read the other one. 
> 
> Any Mando'a translations are in the end notes!

Cody didn’t think at all before he was grabbing Obi-Wan and throwing him as hard as he could away from what was about to happen. He should probably analyse the implications of instinctively saving the other man over himself but he had the excuse that this was his General and he would keep using it for as long as he could. He had barely a second to register that he should also get away before the ground was exploding underneath him.

It is hard to say what happened next. It all felt like it happened in slow motion for his body but in a blink of an eye for his mind. He felt the ground under his feet cave in, felt that jolt in his stomach that told him he was falling. Before he could do anything to control that, there was dirt and rocks everywhere. He put his arms over his head instinctively as they all came down on top of him. He felt his feet touch the collapsing ground and felt himself falling sideways. Before he even managed to look up there was an intense force throwing him around and he heard more than felt his helmet cracking as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The first thing Cody felt when he woke up was surprise. He did not actually think he would so it was a relief to know he was actually still alive. The second thing he felt was pain. Intense, all encompassing pain. He couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from as his head pounded and he could practically feel his blood rushing in his ears. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to simply lie there in his recently acquired consciousness.

Through his haze, he could hear the debris still falling to his right. It sounded like it was miles away, he didn’t know if those were rocks falling around him, above him, if those were his men above ground. How far underground was he? He opened his eyes and a sudden nausea hit him. He could barely see but he noticed that something was wrong with his visor. His first attempt to remove his bucket was foiled by the sudden bolt of pain that attacked him when he tried to raise his right arm. As much as that hurt he was slightly thankful for the following bolt of adrenaline. His second attempt proved much better as he extracted the crushed helmet with his left hand and dropped it on the floor near him. His vision swam as he turned on the little light on the helmet and looked at the familiar golden colour. Well, the bucket was useless now.

He tried to lift himself onto a sitting position carefully and his abdomen flared up again. Supporting himself with his left side on the floor he managed to at least find an angle to look at himself. He frowned slightly, trying to push through the double vision that swam in front of him, as he looked at his own body. His right side was definitely not okay but it would be better if his small light actually allowed him to see all of himself. He could see his torso and his left leg but his right one seemed to be covered by darkness. He tried to pull himself slightly upwards and towards the light when a pressure on his leg stopped him.

_ Oh. _

Cody slowly reached for his bucket again, picking it up and facing it towards the lower part of his body.

Maybe he had been a bit too quick on the whole happy to be alive thing. 

Looking at how his leg seemed to disappear under the massive rock that sat beside him, Cody wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to not have woken up. Buried alive and bleeding out did not sound like fun. 

He tried to aim the light better, struggling to figure out how big the damage was. His leg didn’t seem to be completely crushed, which… small mercies? He’d take anything he could get here. But it was still pinned down by the rock. Shining the light higher he almost gagged looking at his abdomen. That wasn’t good. He probably should stop looking at the gore that was his own body even if he was assessing the damage. Not much to be done here so he was only making himself sick. 

His head pounded more and he closed his eyes forcefully as he laid back down. 

_ What now? _

_ Now wait. _

_ Wait for what? _

He didn’t know how to answer that. 

He couldn’t hear it but he knew there was still a battle raging above him. He didn’t know how long he had been out but he could only assume it was still the case. No one would be looking for him for a while.  _ Would  _ they look for him?

Before he could spiral into that particularly terrifying line of thinking, he felt the ground rumbling beneath him. Something was wrong. Well, more wrong. Slowly but surely the ground started to feel like the aftershock of an earthquake. Through his haze he heard rocks collapsing on each other in the distance getting closer and closer.

_ Great _ , he thought, _ be careful what you wish for. _

As his admittedly hazy and weak survival instinct kicked in, he tried to think of something, anything, that he could do to not be crushed by the next wave of collapsing rocks. The answer came to him in a surprisingly happy development.

The rock that was blocking the tunnel and crushing his leg rolled to the side as the impact of the collapse hit it on the other side. As it did, Cody felt it lift from him and pulled his leg free, immediately rolling to the side. He couldn’t even hear himself scream over the sound of the chaos around him and his blood rushing in his head. He tried opening his eyes but he couldn’t make out up or down as his vision faded and his head felt like it weighed the same as a whole planet. 

He tried to breathe slowly and it hurt. He realised maybe while saving his leg he must have made matters worse for his torso. 

A sudden boom echoed all around him and he felt his whole world tremble. Cody must have still had some survivalist instinct in him because his mind registered that the problem was not over and fed him one thought over and over booming with his rapid heart.

_ run run run run run run _

He had a split second to think of how he couldn’t run and of how this would probably cause even bigger problems to the already problematic injuries he had before he started crawling. He didn’t know what was up, what was down or even if he was going in the right direction but his body seemed to move on the one desire to get  _ away _ . The ground shook as he crawled and he had the distant thought that at least the ceiling didn’t seem to be coming down on him. Turns out the rock that hurt his leg was his doom and his saviour. 

Two times he tried to stop and get his bearings, tried to lift himself up on his knees to maybe hobble forward on his good leg. Both times the world seemed to turn upside down around him even if he couldn’t see anything and he fell forward again. He had managed to at least find a wall and follow it, occasionally feeling around for support or just to know that up was up and down was down.

When he felt like he couldn’t go forward anymore, his torso aching, his head almost bursting, he made a third attempt. He managed to get his left leg under him before tipping backwards and slamming back onto the wall. His body felt like it was on fire. He moved his legs forward and himself onto a sitting position. He felt himself shaking, spasming. If it weren’t for the wall pressed to his back and the floor under him, Cody would have thought he had been thrown into the abyss of space. He felt a lurching sensation and could barely control himself as he turned and vomited.

For a few moments, Cody sat there watching the empty darkness. His only proof that he was even conscious was the pain coursing through his entire body. He had no measure of space or time or even of his own self as his injuries felt like they blended together and the pain was immeasurable. Hopefully he had moved far enough from the cave in that he was safe from any more harm. Now all he had to do was wait to be found.

_ Found by who? _ his mind supplied.

The spiralling was involuntary and unstoppable now. Cody would have cried if he had any energy but he was barely keeping himself awake as it was. He felt himself drifting in and out and couldn’t help but accept that that was it. It was improbable that they would find, or even come back for, his body. There was a war going on. There were probably wounded soldiers, even dead soldiers. They couldn’t spare the time or effort for one little clone that got himself blown up saving his General.

_ Worth it though. _

He thought about Obi-Wan. He would probably be angry at him for dying. He would be sad too. Obi-Wan was a Jedi, he would get over it. He would do what was right and necessary and protect the men. Cody could only hope the General would be okay without him at his side. Could only hope that his efforts had in fact saved him.

He thought of his brothers. They would miss him but how many people had they already lost in this war? They were strong, they would get over it. 

He thought sadly that he would have liked to see them one more time as his concussion won over his determination and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

The first thing Cody registered was the feeling of the hand on his forehead. As the blazing pain still coursed through his body, that soft touch felt alien to him. The second thing he registered was the haziness in him and around him. It was still nauseating and intense but something felt odd. There was a presence around him, a comforting, slightly numbing, presence trying to push through his hurt. The third thing he registered was that he was awake. Cody grunted lightly as he opened his eyes, unaccustomed to the low light after being surrounded in terrifying darkness.

The fourth thing he registered was the man in front of him.

A jolt went through him as he tried to make sense of the image in front of him. His mind was still hazy and his vision still mostly blurry but he could make out that face even in the dark, in the void. 

“Gen’al?” he muttered quietly, his throat felt like it was made of dirt. his hazy eyes tried to focus on the man in front of him who was pushing his sweaty, dirty hair carefully back. “Wha’ ‘re you…” Cody tried to move and grunted in pain falling back against the wall again.

“Shh, don’t move, Cody,” he heard the voice coming from his right as if it was under water. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, cautiously avoiding the injuries and the voice continued “You probably have a  _ mir'shupur, vod _ .”

He turned his head slowly and registered the colour blue. “Rex?” he asked. He frowned and tried to focus on his  _ vod  _ in front of him. If he were more conscious he would make fun of Rex for stating the obvious but as it was he could only feel the small happiness growing in him at the thought of his brother next to him.

“ _ Copaani gaan? _ ” his brother asked and Cody could see that face he knew so well give him a small smile. 

Cody huffed a small laugh, wincing when his abdomen flared up with the movement. “ _ Gedet'ye _ ” he answered.

“Wow, you really did hit your head. I think that’s the first time you admitted you need my help, Codes.” He could hear Rex’s small chuckles and frowned. Leave it to his  _ vod’ika  _ to make fun of him in a situation like this. 

A moment passed and then Cody registered that Rex was trying to put his own bucket on Cody’s head. He tried to move his head away and mumbled something before the younger man carefully but insistently manhandled him into the helmet. “Stop complaining you _ atin di’kut _ .” Rex mumbled. 

Cody would have laughed or told him off if he had the energy. As it happened he got distracted by the feeling of the General’s hands around and under him. In a swift move, Obi-Wan stood up with his Commander in his arms. Cody felt himself rising from the ground and was sure that Obi-Wan was using the force to steady the both of them. His stubborn General was going to overexert himself trying to get Cody to safety. Leaning his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder he felt like maybe that was okay, at least for now. 

“Lead the way, Captain,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft and Cody could feel it rumbling in his chest as he was held. He felt himself slipping a bit into that peaceful, safe feeling and tried to keep his head focused on staying awake.

He had no measure of how long they walked before he felt himself being lowered back onto the ground against a wall. There was a lot more light around them now and he thought that maybe they were at the end of the tunnel. 

Cody felt much better. Not good, but better. His injuries still felt like fire but that comforting presence around him felt like calm cool water. He looked up at Obi-Wan’s concerned face and frowned when something else caught his eye. His General’s clothes were covered in blood. It looked awful and fear rapidly descended into Cody’s mind along with the thought that Obi-Wan could possibly be hurt. Before he could react he realised that the blood was his. His blood was the one tainting his General’s robes. 

“Great,” he grunted quietly and raised his left hand to try and take the bucket off. He wanted to see him properly, breathe fresh air properly. Look at the disaster he had made of Obi-Wan’s clothes properly. 

“No, Cody, you need to keep that on, okay? It’s there to keep you safe,” the Jedi stops him carefully.

“‘M okay,” he answered, renewing his efforts to push the helmet upwards. “Whatever it is you did, I feel better.” Obi-Wan helped him get the bucket off and immediately felt his temperature, his fingers lightly caressing Cody’s forehead. “Don’t give me that look, I know you did something, Sir.” His throat still felt dry as he talked but now he could partially taste a little more than dirt. He didn’t particularly feel like this was a win though.

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. “A small thank you, I supposed, seeing as you saved my life. Again.”

“My pleasure, Sir,” Cody gave him a pained smile, it was the best he could do but it was worth the look on Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You’re too important to- to-” the dirt in his throat won as he broke into a coughing fit. His abdomen flared and Cody thought again about how he would cry if he could. He looked down and saw the blood flowing from his body and pooling on the floor. He could see it seeping into Obi-Wan’s tights, adding to the gore already all over him, and had to look away. He could feel Obi-Wan and Rex holding him up as he tried to control his breathing.

His newly returned sight left him again as they lowered him back against the wall. “I managed to contact General Skywalker,” Rex’s disembodied voice said as Cody tried to blink away the darkness. “Evac is on it’s way, they have medics with them.”

_ Oh, that’s good, _ Cody thought as unconsciousness pulled at him.

“Hey, stay with us, Codes, we’re almost there.”

Cody blinked and the light was back. He saw Rex’s face right in front of him, felt him holding his left hand in both of his. Rex was saying something Cody couldn’t really register. He didn’t think his brother was paying much attention either, only trying to keep him conscious and focused on him. Cody felt a hand brushing his cheek and saw Obi-Wan frowning.

He blinked again and Rex was standing a little far away again, he seemed to be talking to someone on comms. Probably talking to the evac team. Cody turned towards Obi-Wan who gave him his best effort at a smile. “You’re doing great, my dear,” he said, “stay with me. Just hold on a little longer so we can get you help.”

He blinked a third time and the two of them were with him again. Rex had his hand on his lap again, Cody noticed his fingers on his pulse point probably unconsciously reassuring himself. They were both silent, stressed. Neither of them seemed to register that Cody was awake or the state they were both in. He couldn’t move through his haze but he could see his blood on his brother's armour, on his knees as he knelt next to him and the bucket he had lent. He could see his blood on his General, drying and staining his robes where he had cradled Cody’s body close. Neither of them seemed to have even noticed these things, too focused on the Commander they cared about.

Cody thought of being buried alive. He thought of bleeding to death. He thought of the fear of being left behind, dying alone, never seeing them again. As he blinked again and fell into darkness he felt relief and love. They had come for him. He wasn’t just another clone, at least not now and not to them. He was cared for and he was important. He was important to them, so he would live for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Mando’a translations:
> 
> Vod - brother  
> Vod’ika - little brother  
> Mir'shupur - head injury  
> Copaani gaan? - need a hand?  
> Gedet'ye - please  
> Atin di’kut - stubborn idiot


End file.
